


[Art] no more pain in my eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another Man's False Tears, Bad Art, Character Death, M/M, Men Crying, Minimal Photoshop Experience, Nonnies Made Me Do It, One Man's True Tears, Soul Searing Pain, Tragedy, Vengeance Will Be Had, i will always love you, roaring rampage of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His beloved is dead. Tears fill his eyes. He vows revenge on the man who killed his love, the hypocrite who cries crocodile tears. </p><p>A Steve/Bucky fic where Steve dies and Bucky fights through the pain and agony to make his killer pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] no more pain in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is deliberate bad art created for Bad Bang II: Bang Backwards!

[](http://imgur.com/AG7oAYH)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [~no more pain in my eyes~ - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333054) by [ArdentArgyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentArgyle/pseuds/ArdentArgyle)




End file.
